Concrete angels
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Something terrible has happen to the host club and why is our beloved cakemonster Hunny not there? One-shot. My first fanfic. contains child abuse and character-death. hope you like.


I don't own the song "Concrete angel" or Ouran High School Host Club, But I own the text that will be in bold letters and I own Kaito Uzukishi.  
Concrete Angels  
By Snake D'Morte

Tamaki Suou was sitting with the other hosts in their music room, waiting and talking. Tamaki was glaring at the window at the happily shining sun as if it had done something really wrong just by being there and shining. Kaoru and Hikaru, the devil twins, who really looked more like two little boys lost and scared wanting their mommy. Mori had not come yet. He had not been in school for a long time now. Haruhi, the only female host in the club, was now was crying silently on a chair. They almost always cold faced Kyouya Ootori, who still had an indifferent face, or nearly his eyes shone of sadness. They were not wearing their usual school uniforms; instead they were wearing black suits fit for a funeral, not a school day, and the atmosphere in the room was also like at a funeral and not the light one that was nearly always when the host club was together.

The door opens, and all of them in the room wish that it would be the hyper happy cake-eating little Lolita boy they all grew to love, and the happy but a bit shy, friendly girl they had known for just a small bit of time, but still was in their hearts all the time. In the door stood Mori; he was also wearing a black suit and his eyes was red after all the tears.  
Tamaki looked up to the older boy, nodding before he stood up and turned to the others in the room with a sad smile.  
"Okay, it is time now, the rest of the school will soon be in the aula." Tamaki said with a broken voice.  
They nod and follow him to the BIG lecture hall, where the rest of the Ouran High, middle, elementary schools and the kindergarten class were sitting, waiting. The headmaster had told them that the students from the Host club would do something special today, and everyone wonders what that would be.

Tamaki and his friends look over all the students in the room. He looked at Mori, who nodded a short nod to say that Tamaki could begin.  
Tamaki took one step forward and took a deep breath.  
"Dear students of Ouran, we have gathered you here today to tell you that Mitsukuni Haninozuka, known as Hunny, and Kaito Uzukishi are dead." Tamaki said, as gasps could be heard all over the room, and whispering too. Tamaki calls everyone's attention again.  
"They fell victim to child abuse by Mr. Uzukishi, and sadly they didn't make it. We, the Host club, would like to make a small concert to their honors. And at the end of it there will be a chance for you to help other children that are in the same situation as Kaito was."  
Tamaki took a step back and let the twins go forward both looking serious than anyone could think the twins could look.  
"We have a text that Kaito wrote and a song that she liked, and we think that she would like that we read and sang them here, now." Kaoru and Hikaru said together.  
"Hell is the place where you go if you are bad or do something that the bible say is wrong. But many kids in the world are already in Hell, a living Hell. It can be their school or their home. But it is a living Hell and that is still a Hell. Just because you can't see the devil or his demons doesn't mean they aren't there. So why are there still so many kids who have a living Hell you may ask? I for one, think it's because so many grownups don't see it. So now, you think that all this is the grownups fault? It's not. Only one part is their fault, if the grownups would just start to stop and look instead of running around. The kids who have a living Hell, is it their fault? NO! It is NEVER EVER the kid's faults, who are in the Hell. But the one who is giving the kids the Hell? Yes, sometimes is it their fault, but sometimes it is not their fault. The other part that is to blame is the kids who are seeing the kid in Hell, and don't do anything about it. Sometimes it is because they are scared themselves. If they are, that then is a very serious case, when other kids get scared just by watching other kids making a living Hell for the classmate. But on the other hand, if the other kids who know about this Hell just don't care then it is their fault. So what can YOU do? You are asking now. If you see anything, go to the teachers and tell them. It is never right to sit with this info if you can prevent someone from committing suicide. If you can't get a teacher to listen, you can always go to the headmaster, or even the police. So start to look around and help those who are in a living Hell. Who knows, you may get a really good friend too." Kaoru read, with tears running from both of their eyes.  
"Any minute now, my ship is coming in.  
I'll keep checking the horizon.  
I'll stand on the bow, feel the waves come crashing,  
Come crashing down, down, down, on me," sang Hikaru.  
Memories were playing in all the host's heads.  
_(A shy girl stood before them; she had semi-long black, red hair, and a small smile placed on her lips.  
"Hi, I am Kaito Uzukishi, and I hope we will all be friends." she said quietly.  
Haruhi smiled at her, and told her that she could sit down beside him if she liked. Kaito smiled as if Haruhi had given her the moon.)_  
"And you say, be still my love.  
Open up your heart,  
Let the light shine in.  
But don't you understand,  
I already have a plan.  
I'm waiting for my real life to begin."  
_(Kaito stood and stared at Hunny for a long while before she slowly walked over to him and asked if he could have some of his food. Hunny looked up at her and smiled brightly, and gave her a big piece of his chocolate cake.)_  
"When I awoke today, suddenly nothing happened.  
But in my dreams, I slew the dragon.  
And down this beaten path, and up this cobbled lane.  
I'm walking in my old footsteps, once again.  
And you say, just be here now.  
Forget about the past, your mask is wearing thin.  
Let me throw one more dice.  
I know that I can win.  
I'm waiting for my real life to begin."  
_(Hunny, Mori, and Kaito sat, being very quiet, and looked up at the stars. It was a cold fall night, and Hunny had found Kaito sitting in the Ouran Park an hour before, shaking in her thin cloths.  
"I dream that I slayed a dragon and saved a princess and that was you." Hunny said hugging his Bunbun.  
Kaito smiled at him and Mori; it was sad smile.)  
_"Any minute now, my ship is coming in.  
I'll keep checking the horizon.  
And I'll check my machine, there's sure to be that call.  
It's gonna happen soon, soon, soon.  
It's just that times are lean."  
_(Kaito was crying in the Host club room, no guest was there today because the club was fixing things for the big festival that was happening soon.  
"Kaito my darling daughter, why are you crying?" Tamaki asked.  
Kaito just shook her head and refused to tell them, and when Hunny tried to comfort her she just hugged him close and cried more. Hunny helped Kaito out and they were gone for over an hour, but when they came back Kaito was not crying anymore. No one knew then what she had told him.)_  
"And you say, be still my love.  
Open up your heart, let the light shine in.  
Don't you understand.  
I already have a plan.  
I'm waiting for my real life to begin." Hikaru sang, and the song ended.  
Most of the female students were crying now.  
Haruhi was crying still, very silently, and was being hugged by Kyouya.  
The twins left the front stage to Mori, who was looking over at the students.  
"She walks to school with the lunch she packed.  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back.  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday.  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace." he started to sing, and began to remember his cousin, and Kaito.  
At the same moment, all the members of the host club were starting to think back at all the memories, both bad and good, about Hunny and Kaito.  
_(Kaito and Hunny had an eating contest, and Hunny was in on his tenth cake and Kaito was on her fifth cake. The twins were cheering them on.  
Hunny won the contest, no surprise there. But he happily split the prize with Kaito, which was a trip to the beach. Kaito was so happy that she kissed Hunny on the cheeks. The next day in the lunch room Kaito was missing and Hunny and Haruhi went looking for her. They found her sitting with her back at a cherry tree eating a small piece of bread without anything on it.  
"Kai-Chan!" Hunny yelled at her happily, and hugged his best friend.  
Kaito jumped nearly a foot up in the air and gave a small scared wimpering, but when she saw that it was Hunny she smiled and kissed him on his cheek. When Hunny saw the lunch Kaito was eating, he gave her half of his.)_  
"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm.  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born."  
_(It was really late and Kyouya was on his way home from Tamaki's house, when he saw a small shaking girl in the snow, blue of cold and snow.  
"Kaito-San what are you doing out so late?" Kyouya asked, a bit worried.  
Kaito turned her face up and smiled.  
"I just lost my key, but my dad will be home soon." She said, trying not to stutter on the words.  
Kyouya nodded and was on his way again but not before saying that if her father was not there within an hour she should call Hunny or Tamaki so she could spend the night at one of their houses. She nodded and said thanks. Kyouya had thought he saw a bruise on her arm and that her shirt seemed wet, but he just decideded they weren't there. The English teacher walked down the rows of students, but she stopped just for a short second at Kaito's desk, but didn't say anything and moved on.)  
_"Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above,  
But her dreams give her wings.  
And she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete angel."  
_(They whole Host club was at Hunny's and Mori's summer house because it was winter and they were snowed in.  
"I know!" Haruhi said "Let's play a game!"  
"What kind of a game?" Kyouya asked, not in the mood.  
"I used to play it with my friends in middle school. It's called the dream game. You just tell each other about a dream you had once." Haruhi explained.  
Everyone agreed to it, and soon was it Kaito's turn.  
"My dream was that I was an angel of stone in the rain, but I slowly broke my stone shell, and I could fly up to heaven and be with my mommy." She said quietly.  
The others thought at the time that it was a good dream.)_  
"Somebody cries in the middle of the night.  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights.  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.  
When morning comes it'll be too late.  
Through the wind and the rain.  
She stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings.  
And she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete angel."  
_(Tamaki was sleeping, dreaming of Haruhi in a pretty dress when his phone rang, and sleepily he answered.  
"Tamaki Suoh speaking." He moaned.  
"Are you friends with Kaito Uzukishi and Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" the voice on the other end asked.  
"Yah..." Tamaki replied.  
"I am deeply sorry to tell you this, but your friends were victims of child abuse by Mr. Uzukishi, and they were killed. They passed away 3:04 this morning." The policeman said.  
Tamaki just dropped the cell and started to cry. After a couple of minutes he called the rest of the club. All of them were crying, or sounding sad. The one that had the most surprising reaction was Kyouya. He was with Mori, blaming himself for all of this.  
Mr. Uzukishi got two lifetime sentences and 50 years of prison for child abuse and murder.)  
_"A statue stands in a shaded place.  
An angel girl with an upturned face.  
A name is written on a polished rock.  
A broken heart that the world forgot.  
Through the wind and the rain.  
She stands hard as a stone.  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings.  
And she flies to a place where she's loved.  
Concrete angel."  
Mori sang the end.  
Everyone in the room was crying.  
Mori just bowed and got back to his friends.  
"That was all that we had to say. You can go now, and on your way out, There will be some teachers and other people collecting money to a fund that will help children like Kaito that are abused to get better help and not be killed." Kyouya said with his arm around a still crying Haruhi.

A week later during the weekend, and the Host club was visiting Hunny's and Kaito's Grave.  
Two very beautiful gravestones were placed side by side with many flowers and other things like letters on them. On the grave stones there was writing.

"_Here lays Kaito Uzukishi and Mitsukuni Haninozuka: 1990-2008 and 1992-2008. Dearly beloved friends and missed deeply.  
Peaceful at last, sleeping together, and playing with angels."_

There was also two angels, one boy and one girl, holding hands.  
"Tamaki-Senpai, do you think they are happy in heaven?" Haruhi asked.  
Tamaki was about to answer when to familiar voices said behind them.  
"I don't think he would know that." one voice said that belong to a young man around 18 wearing a with t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts.  
"You should ask us Haruhi-Chan." the other voice said, that belonged to a girl that was around 16 years, wearing the same clothes as the boy.  
Both were very happy, happier than any of the Host club members had seen them in a really long time. Kaito's arms were scar-free, the big wound she had on her head that killed her was gone, and long red, black hair was in its place. Hunny had his golden blonde hair back too, no blood or no scars could be seen. Hunny had his arm around Kaito's waist in a loving way.  
"So is heaven a nice place?" Haruhi asked, "and had you met my mom?"  
"Yes, but we will not tell you anything about heaven!" Hunny laughed, teasing them.  
The Host club laughs with their two angel friends.  
"And Haruhi, your mom says hi, and that she loved you very much. Also, you should never stop dreaming and working to your goal." Kaito said.  
"We have to go now. Goodbye, until we see you again, and not too soon we hope! Don't forget to live, and live your life to the fullest. We don't want to see you until you are at least a hundred years old!" They happily shouted, then disappeared.  
THE END


End file.
